Silent Love
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: My 2nd oneshot on S.A!Yay!Yahiro and Megumi gumi asks Yahiro somethinng which wasn't expected from the sweet innocent little Megumi,and they get into a fight.Yahiro reflects back on how they first met and how she got the idea of communicating by writing.One-shot!Complete!Please R&R!


**Me:I promised I would write something for Yahiro and Megumi!So,here it my best work,I know.**

**Megumi-scribbling-**_**So,me and Y-Yahiro?**_

**Me:Yeah….-Awkward silence-**

**Me:I don't own S.A.!**

"Stupid,Don't you want to treasure your voice?!" Yahiro is as usual stopping Yamamoto Megumi from she would nod and just shut that's just what were expecting.

"No.I don't want to."she replied in a calm way,as she looked straight into lavender orbs belonging to the person she loved.

"Wha...?"he asked,surprised by the sudden got back his composure and smirked."You'll just go back into using the whiteboard,won't you?After being told by your 'loved one'?"He asked his smirk eyes widened and you could see she was angering up,she reddened,not by being embarrassed but being eyes were red,it looked as if she was crying,but that went unnoticed by the Saiga was trembling, trying to keep all the resentment and anger inside her but you could clearly see it building broke.

"Why do you care!?Why not just leave me and go to your precious Akira?!You don't even care about me!You don't ever reciprocate my feelings!Why do you just rise up my hopes and then just smash them into the ground!?If you hate me that much that you don't want me to talk just tell me and I'll leave you alone!"she stopped to take a breath,as the Saiga heir stood there, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I-I d-don't hate you..."he said,looking at the ground.

She gave out a dry laugh." You would love to hear Akira talking,wont you?"she picked up her bag from the bench and started walking,she turned back ,walked up to the stunned guy,"I don't even remember why I used this stupid idea of communicating by huh?..."she said,smiling sadly at him,and then left,leaving behind a completely stunned Saiga.

Flashback~Yahiro's POV•••••••

I was walking around the backstage of Yamamoto Rin's concert, my mom and dad were talking to her about some adult stuff and shooed me off. I saw a girl sitting there, hugging a white teddy bear close to her chest she seemed around 5-year old, around one year smaller than me. She had brown curly hair, coming up to her back. Her eyes were a soft brown, she was wearing a white dress,one end being clutched by a boy, looking at her with his BIG round eyes,tears welling up in his eyes every time someone looked at him. I walked upto the odd pair."Hi..."I asked. Up close, she looked...cute?

"Hi!" She replied in a hyper way.

" Yahiro"I introduced myself rather smugly for a six year old.

"I'm Yamamoto Megumi!And this is my smaller brother Jun!"she said pointing to the boy next to her, who was clutching the hem of her skirt so hard that his knuckles turned white. He waved shyly at me, and I gave him the Saiga-smirk.

"Let's know about each other...ladies first"she smiled at me in a sweet way as I blushed.

"I am five years old,and I have two friends,Jun and Ryuu-nii!You don't know him do you?!He's the Tsuji corporations heir!He is really sweet!...-blah-blah_"she continued blabbing._Does she ever shut up?I_ asked myself silently.

"You want to be a singer like your mom?"I asked in order to shut her nodded."Then you should not use your voice so much,you'll lose it"I said faking surprise and concern.I was mentally gagging at how stupid she was,as her rosy lips turned into an 'o'symbolizing that she did not have any knowledge on the looked around with those big brown eyes of her,until she spotted a white school satchel,jumped of the bench and skipped up to it,takin out a small spiral bonded notebook and a scribbled something and showed it to ,her hand writings worse than that of a 4-year old.I tilted my head just to find two words...Okay now?

I looked extremely cute when she gave me a toothy better than Akira of course.I just smirked MY signature smirk.

"Yahiro!"I heard my mom shout. She came up to me and hugged me tightly,slightly ruffling my dirty pink hair.I just !

"Oh you've found Megumi-chan!Arent you cutee!"she gushed."Mom..."I whined.I think mom's trying to de-cheek we left,I had this urge to look back,and I did.I found her waving and smiling sweetly at I felt than I did when Akira waved at me.

~End of Yahiro's POV~

How did you make me fall for you,Megumi Yamamoto?

**Me:So?How was it?**

**Yahiro:You don't know how to write…**

**Me:-sarcastically-Thanks a lot,Yahiro.**


End file.
